Normal? Never!
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: For Random.Harmonious.Swift's challenge. "A normal day? I don't really have those anymore. Well, I call it normal, after dealing with it for a year and a half, but other people would call it weird. Most of the world wakes up, hits the snooze on the alarm, and goes back to sleep. But not me. I wake up pinned to my bed by feathers made of steel with a ninja hanging from the ceiling."


**XD Alright, so this story is for .Swift's contest, but there are a few things that I want to say as well. First, this story introduces ten OCs, which will be used quite often in future stories, I hope. They are all important, as they are the Legendary Beys themselves. Each of their names and meanings will be given in the end A/N, because I want to put them there. Second, I hope you enjoy the story!**

-Gingka's PoV-

A normal day? I don't really have those anymore. Well, I call it normal, after dealing with it for a year and a half, but other people would call it weird. Most of the world wakes up, hits the snooze on the alarm, and goes back to sleep. But not me. I wake up pinned to my bed by feathers made of steel with a ninja hanging from the ceiling above me, blue eyes meeting my golden-brown the moment they open. From there, it's all mixed up. I have gotten used to it though, after all, no two days are ever really the same. They all start the same: eating breakfast with the others in the kitchen. After that, we move on to a water fight on the roof, or maybe a flying race in the training room that ends in a sword fight. Yup, that's the new normal, and it has been ever since the first morning after Nemesis.

-Normal PoV-

All was quiet on the tenth floor of the WBBA headquarters. After all, it was about four in the morning. However, in about fifteen minutes, the flames would ignite, and the quiet would disappear.

In a hammock hanging from the roof of the training room, a ninja was sleeping. Her blazing red hair hung over her closed eyes, spikes pointing towards the ceiling as she rolled over onto her left side. A streak of blue hair blazed down the center of her bangs, but it would not remain hair for much longer.

Right on cue, exactly at 4:15, a large, red-scaled body uncoiled itself from the monkey bars on the obstacle course and a puff of red flame made the scorch marks on the ceiling even darker.

"Yahoo! Let's go guys!" Two young voices called as a pile of wood chips exploded, coating the floor of the training area with them. Two figures stood in the middle of the mess. Both seemed to be around ten years of age. One was a girl with pink hair tied back in a ponytail that had a golden flame blazing down her bangs. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, golden eyes and a pair of wings floating behind her back. The other had green hair, and also had a streak of gold flame, but he was wearing a leather tunic and carried a bow and quiver full of arrows slung across his back.

"Let's go Fukiko!" The green-haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah! Time for Titi-san to wake up! Bet i can do it faster than you can, Isamu!" Fukiko spread her small wings and flew off down the hallway.

"And off they go. Those two are always the fastest." Another boy, who looked about 16, chuckled. He had forest-green hair, which was extremely bushy and resembled the mane of a lion. He wore a tunic made of chain mail, along with loose-fitting pants and dark brown combat boots. A streak of green flame blazed up the right side of his hair, his eyes the exact same shade of bright green color. He carried a double-edged sword and a shield, slung across his back. The tail of a lion lashed across the back of his legs.

"That's because they never have anything to buckle on, i don't see how Isamu sleeps with that quiver on his back." The ninja said, jumping out of her hammock to land next to the green-haired teen. "But, you know i am faster than you, Kat." Blue eyes sparkled between strands of blazing red hair, a blue flame replacing the streak of hair that had previously been there. She wore a tight-fitting black t-shirt, with a pair of black belts crossing over her breasts, holding a pair of katanas in place. Black pants, a pair of crossed belts around her hips, elbow-length gloves, and knee-high boots, all black and edged with blue, completed the ninja's outfit, as a pair of large, blue feathered wings appeared and spread over a blue horse's tail.

"Kaminari, how many times do i have to tell you, my name is not Kat, it's Katsutoshi." The green-haired figure replied.

"You don't have to tell me that, Kat is a lot easier and quicker to say than Katsutoshi." Kaminari replied. "I'm going to go wake up Gingka-san now, you had better get Kyoya-san up or I'm going to beat you to it." With that, she flew off down the hallway.

"Oh no you're not!" Katsutoshi yelled, taking off running after her.

"Those two, always in competition." Another ninja girl wearing a black, red, and gold outfit sighed. Her bangs were spiked, with a streak of red flame through them, a long braid of red and white hair hanging down to her knees. She wore a black tank top shirt with a tight-fitting red vest, knee-high boots striped in red-orange- and gold, and dark gold pants. A red-scaled dragon's tail whipped the air behind her.

"Well, you never like to be beat yourself, Torahime." Another figure said, walking up behind her. He had dark brown hair that hung just to his chin, with streaks of dark blue flame blazing down it, and wore an outfit that closely resembled those of the ancient Egyptians. Tucked into a sash around his waist was a hook and a tasseled stick, both striped gold and blue.

"Aren't you going to go wake up Yuki-san, Takahiro?" Torahime asked.

Takahiro shrugged. "I guess so, but if you don't hurry and wake up Ryuga-san, then Kaminari is going to beat you."

Torahime turned and glared, then was gone in a flash of red light.

Kaminari carefully flew into Gingka's room, then hung silently from the fan. She reached back, silently unzipping a pouch on her right hip and pulling several metal objects out of it. The ninja girl threw them at the sleeping redhead, or rather, at the white t-shirt he was wearing.

"Morning, Master Gingka!" She exclaimed, hanging from the fan by her knees and poking his forehead.

"Okay, i'm awake, now let me up." Gingka muttered, opening his eyes.

Kaminari grinned underneath her mask and jumped down next to Gingka's bed, unpinning him. "Now get up, or Kat and Kyoya are going to beat us to it." She ordered, leaving the room as Gingka climbed out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yahoo! Let's go train, Fukiko!" Titi exclaimed as soon as his eyes were opened. The two fuchsia-haired youngsters ran off to the training room.

"Five more minutes, Sagittario..." Kenta muttered.

"Nope, you are getting up now." Isamu replied, dragging Kenta out of bed.

"Oh, you're already up. Good."

Ryuga turned at the sound of his bey's voice. "Of course i'm up, I've been up for nearly an hour already." The white-haired blader turned back to watching the early morning traffic.

Torahime walked up to stand next to her blader. "Naturally, why don't you come out when we get up?"

Ryuga shrugged. "Don't want to." He said simply.

"Well, we should get to the training room, otherwise Kaminari and Gingka are going to beat us to it."

"Lead the way then." Ryuga turned and followed Torahime out of the room and down the hallway.

The group met in the training room, with Gingka and Kyoya still blinking sleep out of their eyes. Dunamis sat quietly next to the spirit of his bey Jupiter, who was a tall, lavender-haired, purple-eyed man that looked a lot like Dunamis himself, and wore the same outfit that Dunamis's ancestor had. However, his hair was slightly different than Dunamis's. For one thing, it lacked the long mullet in the back that Dunamis sported, and it was not as spiked. For another, it had several streaks of deep purple flame, the mark of a humanoid constellation. A lightning-shaped sword hung at his side.

"Good morning Mamoru." Kaminari greeted her fellow constellation.

Jupiter, or Mamoru, as his name was, glanced over at the Pegasus constellation. "Morning, Kaminari. I see your blader is not quite awake yet."

"He never is this, as they all call it, early." Kaminari replied.

"Come on Shinigami, just relax!" Fukiko's voice came from across the room.

"How am i supposed to relax when you are climbing all over me?" Shinigami, also known as the spirit of the bey Kronos, replied. He looked exactly like Aguma's ancestor, with the exception of the dark purple streaks of flame in his hair, as well as the large scythe slung across his back.

"Fuki, just leave Shini alone and come help me with this." Titi said, attempting to climb on top of the monkey bars.

Fukiko leapt off of Shinigami and flew to the top of the monkey bars, then reached down and grabbed Titi's hands, pulling her blader up.

"Alright guys, let's get this training day going." Gingka called, finally awake enough to do something more than sitting there.

-Two hours later-

A half-asleep Ryo walked in to find the ten bladers and their beys deep into a training session. Kaminari and Torahime were deep into a swordfight against Katsutoshi and Mamoru. The constellations of L-Drago and Pegasus appeared to be winning, but Leone and Jupiter seemed to be making a comeback.

Kenta, meanwhile, was dodging Isamu's flaming arrows, the constellation of Sagittario firing at will as fast as he could. Isamu was really aiming at the targets behind his blader, not that it mattered, as the arrows were practically harmless to Kenta anyway.

Chaos suddenly broke out as Kaminari and Torahime decided they no longer wanted to listen to their bladers, and the Summer and Autumn bladers soon found themselves pinned to the walls through their clothing by steel feathers and claws. Kyoya and Dunamis tried to escape as their beys decided to follow suit before the ninja beys had a chance to escape.

After that, all ten constellations began wreaking havoc on the room. Half of the bladers were pinned to the walls and training equipment by the specially-shaped kunai of Kaminari and Torahime, who soon disappeared into the ventilation system, much to the dismay of their bladers.

"Kami! To-to! Let me down!" Titi yelled.

"I'll get you down, Titi-san!" Fukiko called, flying towards her blader. However, the Quetzalcoatl bey was intercepted in midair by a well-aimed scythe as Shinigami swung, knocking the winged lizard girl out of the air.

"Oh, you want to play Shi-Shi?" Fukiko grinned.

"Get me down first, then we play!" Titi ordered.

"Play first, Shi-Shi has challenged!" Fukiko roared, shifting to the winged lizard in a flash of golden light and flying for Shinigami.

Kronos grinned and shifted to his own beast form, blocking Quetzalcoatl's attack with his scythe.

"Kronos! You are supposed to be helping me over here!" Aguma yelled, losing his grip on the large weights he was lifting and dropping them on the ground.

"Sorry, can't hear you, too many clashing sounds!" Kronos replied.

"Yahoo! You are going down or my name's not Quetzalcoatl!"

"Oh yeah? Take this!"

"Guys! This was not on the schedule for today!" Ryo called.

"Since when do beys follow a schedule dad? It's always like this!" Gingka shouted from his position high on the wall. "Although, there is a pretty good view from up here, even if i do feel like a bug in a collection."

A bolt of blue lightning flashed, and Gingka was on the ground. Kaminari stood in front of him, her katanas drawn, clashing fiercely with Torahime.

"Well then, I'll leave you to handle it." Ryo left.

"Hah! You think you can beat me with that attack?" Ryuga yelled from his position on the wall.

"Okay, one, I didn't tell Kaminari to do that, and two, you really do look like a bug pinned to a card in a collection!" Gingka called back.

"Why you… when I get down from here, you are going to be in so much trouble!" Ryuga growled. "Torahime! Get me down!"

"Hmm, I think the answer to that is no, I'm kinda busy sword fighting here if you haven't noticed!" Torahime replied.

Ryuga only growled, then sighed, knowing that, although he might be able to be more imposing and even scary to other bladers, he had absolutely no chance of intimidating the Draco constellation. After all, Torahime was the reason people feared him in the first place.

"Ready? Go! Ascent Spark!" Fukiko yelled, unleashing her special move.

Titi sighed from his position pinned to the wall, then struggled against the kunai holding him up.

"Exploding Fist!"

"Kronos!" Aguma tried unsuccessfully to get his bey's attention from his rather difficult position trapped underneath the weights that he had been lifting.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Shinigami yelled, finishing the special move exchange and going to help his blader.

"I can't pull those out, only Kami and To-to can!" Fukiko exclaimed, hovering in midair next to Titi.

"Stop calling me that!" Torahime yelled, still locked in a clash with Kaminari.

Gingka and Ryuga paled as the outlines of two grins appeared underneath the black fabric covering the faces of their beys.

"Water war?" Kaminari suggested, pulling back her swords for a moment before attacking again.

"You're on! Whoever soaks their blader the most wins!" Torahime leapt away, freed Ryuga, and disappeared with Kaminari in a flash of red and blue lightning.

"Scramble for cover!" Gingka and Ryuga dove towards the others, who had also been freed.

"What?" everyone turned and looked at the two.

"Kaminari and Torahime just declared a water war! We have to hide before they fill up the usual amount of weapons!" Gingka shouted.

"Katsutoshi! Get back here!" Kyoya yelled as his bey grinned and took off after the two females. Soon, not a bey was left in sight as their bladers scrambled to set up a fort using the training equipment.

"Water guns?"

"Check!"

"Water grenades?"

"Check!"

"We do have twenty guns, right?"

"Of course we do!"

"Let's go then!" Kaminari and Torahime replaced the swords on their backs with paired water guns and took off for the training room. The other beys soon followed after replacing their various weaponry with water guns and balloons.

Meanwhile, Gingka and Ryuga had turned over a couple of tables, and Aguma had reinforced them with the weights. Titi and Kenta grabbed a large sheet of plastic that they usually used for a slip and slide, and pulled it over the top of their fort. The ten bladers huddled inside, waiting for the imminent attack.

A few seconds later, the group scattered as Katsutoshi created a tornado that ripped the plastic roof off of their fort, despite the efforts of Titi, Kenta, Dunamis, and King to hold it in place. The four bladers were lifted with it, each holding on to a corner. Titi shrieked with excitement as he was pummeled by blasts of water from a super soaker that Fukiko was holding.

Dunamis yelped in fear, looked down, and released his tight hold on the plastic, landing with a splash in the pool below. King and Kenta soon followed suit, and Titi fell in, still clinging to the sheet.

The other six bladers scattered in all directions as their beys attacked, Kaminari and Torahime hitting bladers left and right with both of their water guns. Eventually, one gun ran out, and was dropped, only to be picked up by a blader who then refilled it at the pool and began firing. Shrieks and screaming filled the entire tenth floor as the group continued their water fight, waking up Tsubasa, who was sleeping in his own quarters two floors below.

The silver-haired blader opened his eyes with a sigh, glancing at the clock, which informed him that it was about five in the morning.

"Can't an agent get any sleep with those ten crazies around? Seriously!" Tsubasa threw on his shoes and went upstairs.

As the silver-haired blader opened the door to the tenth-floor training room, he was surprised at how quiet it suddenly was. Gingka was calmly knocking over targets with Pegasus over in one corner, in fierce competition with Ryuga and Kyoya, who were doing the same. Tsubasa's sharp eyes caught sight of several puddles around the room, but he brushed the thought out of his mind as he saw Kenta and Titi doing cannonballs, fully clothed. Aguma was doing his usual weightlifting, and Dunamis was merely polishing Jupiter. King was deep in an intense staring contest with Yuki. Tsubasa walked across the room to Dunamis.

"What was with all the yelling in here a second ago?" Dunamis looked up, hearing Tsubasa's tired voice.

"Oh, they were just training." the lavender-haired blader replied casually.

"Were you copying Kenta and Titi earlier?" Tsubasa caught sight of the Jupiter blader's wet clothing.

"No, why?"

"Hey Tsubasa! You're up early!" Gingka greeted.

"I don't even see why you are up this early, you guys woke me up with your yelling."

"What yelling?" Gingka tried acting innocent, but the guilty look in his eyes said all to the sharp-eyed Eagle blader.

"Don't play stupid with me Gingka, I heard you guys."

"Okay, okay, so we were being a little loud…" Gingka admitted.

"A little loud is not enough for me to hear you on the eighth floor Gingka, you were being really loud."

"Oh… sorry to wake you up then." Gingka made a sudden motion with his hand, looking over Tsubasa's shoulder.

The silver-haired blader turned, but saw nothing, except for a closet that was supposed to hold training equipment, but obviously wasn't being used for that purpose at the moment, if the harnesses and gear piled outside the door were any indicator.

"Why is all of this stuff out here?" Tsubasa asked, walking over to the closet. Turning back to look at Gingka for an answer, he noticed that all ten of the Legendary Bladers were now staring at him, with an alarmed look on their faces.

"No reason…" Gingka laughed awkwardly. "We just forgot to put it away, that's all…"

"Mmph, get your mane out of my face Kat!"

"Shh, he'll hear us!"

"Shut up you two…"

Tsubasa turned back to the closet, his sharp ears picking up several muttered words. Judging by the alarmed looks on the other bladers' faces, there was something, or someone, in that closet, and they didn't want him to know they were there. The Eagle blader turned the handle and opened the door. Several figures fell out, all of them closely resembling one of the now rather sheepish-looking bladers standing behind him.

"And who are these people?" Tsubasa turned to look sternly at the group.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Gingka began.

"So, we'll just show you." the redhaired female said, standing up.

"Kaminari! Stop-" Gingka was cut off again.

"Finishing your sentences?"

"Yeah, it's-"

"Annoying and you really hate our mind link sometimes?"

"You know what-"

"Forget that you said anything?"

Gingka threw his hands in the air in exasperation, giving up trying to say anything.

"Who are you guys?" Tsubasa asked.

Kaminari turned her blue-eyed gaze onto the silver-haired blader and raised her hand to her chin level, with two fingers pointing upwards. "We are the Legendary beys. I am Kaminari, constellation of the bey Pegasus."

A sudden yelp came from Ryuga and Kyoya as their beys flew at them with water balloons.

"I am Torahime, constellation Draco." Torahime introduced herself once she had again pinned Ryuga to the wall.

"I am Katsutoshi, constellation Leo." Katsutoshi growled, trying to catch his own blader.

"I'm Fukiko, also known as Quetzalcoatl!" Fukiko poked Tsubasa's stomach to get his attention as she spoke.

"Isamu, or Sagittario." Isamu said as Tsubasa looked at him.

"I think I can guess which beys the rest of you are." Tsubasa pointed at Mamoru. "Jupiter?"

"Yup, my name is Mamoru." the purple-eyed bey replied.

"Kronos?"

"Shinigami." Kronos replied.

"Anubis?"

"Takahiro." Takahiro gave a little bow as he said his name.

Tsubasa turned to the two figures left, the only two who had not yet spoken. He pointed to one, who looked like King's ancestor, and sported red streaks in his white hair, a sword and shield slung across his back.

"Ares."

The Mars bey nodded. "Takeo."

"And Orion." Tsubasa turned to a young man with golden hair that was all spiked, wearing leather armor and a belt, along with a sword and shield strapped to his back. His eyes were a pinkish-purple, as well as the streaks of fire in his hair.

Orion nodded, acknowledging his identity. "Kaori."

"We were having a water war." Kaminari explained, picking up a bun and spraying Gingka, who yelped and dove for his own gun.

"Okay, just be a little quieter…" Tsubasa trailed off and left.

The group resumed their water war, ignoring Tsubasa's request.

"You're finished, Kaori!" Chris crowed as he pinned his bey and pelted him with water balloons.

They continued until noon, when Ryo walked in with a bunch of sandwiches on a platter and found all ten bladers lying on the ground, exhausted, their beys still pelting them and each other with water.

"Are you okay?" Ryo bent over Gingka, who was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, completely soaked and out of breath.

"Yeah… Just let me… catch my breath…" the Autumn blader panted.

Ryo left the sandwiches on a nearby table, the only one still dry in the entire room. Kaminari soon flew over and helped her blader up, then came to the table and grabbed a sandwich, laying her water gun down on her lap as she sat down.

"Having fun?" Ryo asked.

The Pegasus constellation nodded. "Yup, just tiring everyone out as usual."

"I can see that." Ryo commented as Torahime and Ryuga came up, grabbed a sandwich each, and walked, or in Torahime's case, flew, to the other side of the room.

After the platter was completely empty, Ryo took it out of the room, followed by Gingka, who had decided to not be involved in the rest of the water war, which half of the others were continuing. He and Kaminari spent the rest of the day helping Hikaru file paperwork, several sheets of which ended up pinned to the wall as Kaminari became frustrated, not able to figure out where they went.

Ryuga and Torahime went for a walk in the park, hand-in-hand, scaring people away from them as they walked. Kyoya and Katsutoshi continued waging the war against Titi and Fukiko, who would not stop calling them Yo-Yo and Ka-Ka. Dunamis sat on the sidelines and watched as Mamoru pelted the four with water balloons at every opportunity. King and Takeo quit the water war after a few more thrown balloons and started wrestling with Aguma and Shinigami, who won easily several times within about thirty minutes. Chris and Kaori merely reminisced about the time when they, or rather, Chris, was traveling as a blader for hire, although Kaori remembered the battles in much more detail than his blader. Kenta and Isamu resumed their training, keeping a close eye on Takahiro and Yuki, who were eyeing them and holding several water balloons each. The rest of the day was near-complete chaos, especially when Gingka and Kaminari, as well as Ryuga, and Torahime, returned and rejoined the war.

"Goodnight, Gingka-san." Kaminari pulled her face mask down, kissed her exhausted blader on the forehead, and closed the door behind her.

"See you in the morning, Katsutoshi." Kyoya said, patting his lion on the head and scratching behind his ears as he left the training room. Leone growled in response.

Torahime and Ryuga merely nodded at each other as Ryuga left the training room and Kaminari entered it.

Fukiko and Isamu hugged their bladers, who then left.

Kaori, Shinigami, Mamoru, Takeo, and Takahiro nodded respectfully and called out their goodnights as their bladers left.

As soon as all the bladers had gone to bed, Fukiko and Isamu piled up the wood chips and burrowed into the pile, Katsutoshi padded over in beast form to the table and crawled under it, and Kaori rolled out a mat and laid down. Shinigami, Mamoru, Takeo, and Takahiro followed suit as Kaminari climbed into her hammock, which was hanging from the lighting in the room, and Torahime shifted to her beast form and wove herself into the monkey bars.

"Goodnight, everyone." Ryo smiled as he turned off his computer screen, having checked the security cameras.

**Alright, as promised, here are their names and meanings!**

**Pegasus: Kaminari, 'Thunder'**

**L-Drago: Torahime, 'Tiger Princess'**

**Leone: Katsutoshi, 'To win cleverly'**

**Orion: Kaori, 'Strong'**

**Quetzalcoatl: Fukiko, 'Joyous girl'**

**Sagittario: Isamu, 'Bravery'**

**Anubis: Takahiro, 'Widespread nobility'**

**Jupiter: Mamoru, 'Protect'**

**Kronos: Shinigami, 'Death God'**

**Ares: Takeo, 'Warrior'**


End file.
